Heart of the Roman
by Maplemare
Summary: Percy Jackson born as Perseus Grace is a Roman demigod and a son of Jupiter. He is trying to be a leader that Camp Jupiter and everyone else needs but he is not exactly a leader type and he is struggling... On the other side Jason Grace, Greek demigod and a son of Poseidon is trying to make others listen to him, he wants to be a leader he was born to be, but he is not the only one.


**Author Note:**

 **So this is my first story and I hope you will like it. I accept any constructive criticism and suggestions because I want to be a better writer but please no hate comments if you don't like something you can write it in a nice way maybe with a piece of advice. This story is going to be about Percy and Jason in switched roles, starting in the Second Titan War and then expanding into events of HOO. There will be mainly four types of POV: Percy, Jason, Reyna and Annabeth. The Pairings in this story are Percy X Reyna and Jason X Annabeth since they are switched from the very beginning, Percy and Reyna are definitelly going to be a couple but I am willing to pair Jason with someone else. I am open to any suggestions and please review... it is encouraging for the author.**

 _Third Person POV_

It was Friday evening. Because the Fall was coming to an end it was already dark outside. It was heavily raining and cold breeze was blowing across the streets of Manhattan. There was no one to be seen in this gods forsaken weather. No one but a single middle aged man in a pinstripe suit who doesn't seem to care for the bad weather. Today the heavens were crying. The man was tall with gray streaked hair and electric lightning blue eyes but his shoulders were slumped. His mood was darker than the storm clouds on the sky. It seemed as if the storm was reflecting his misery. Finally the man stopped in front of an old apartment. Then he sighed in resignation. What was needed to be done had to be done. He knocked on the doors three times and waited. After a while there was a sound of footsteps behind the closed doors and then a woman opened them. She was a beautiful brunette with light blue eyes but she looked tired and unkempt. Then she lifted her head and looked up, she gasped in surprise. "Zeus is that you?" There was a sign of relief in her eyes but it quickly changed into suspicion. That surprised Zeus, he did not expect her to look wary of him. "What do you need?" Her voice was cold an empty. That made Zeus uneasy, things were not going as he imagined them to be. He stammered "I was just going to..."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Julia Grace the former famous actress shouted at the top of her lungs. Zeus was shocked. "You would never come just to see and check on us... so what do you need?" she seethed through her gritted teeth. Zeus sighed, he begun speaking "I was.."

"Mommy who is this man?" A young girl no more than 10 years old was standing in the hallway holding her 4 years old brother. "Just an old friend Thalia, go back to your room ad put Percy to sleep." Her voice was tired but the girl took her little brother upstairs to their room. It was the first time Zeus could really take a look at his former lover. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair were a mess. Zeus looked behind her and his eyes widened. There were beer cans everywhere and trash was on the floor. Zeus gasped "you are drunk?"

"No shit... you noticed?" Her laugh was bitter and harsh. Despite being unfaithful Zeus cared for the woman he slept with two times. "I.. I did not know Julia." He took a step forward.

"Get out!" She screamed "get the fuck out!" She started punching him in the chest and then she broke down into silent sobs. "I've come for them... it's time and you know it... they have to be separated." he whispered.

"No!" Julia shrieked and then she sobbed even more. "You... you can't take them away from me... please." She begged him.

"I am sorry but I have to... I am so sorry Julia." He hugged the crying women till she cried herself to sleep. Then he carried her to the living room and laid her down on to the couch. Even asleep, drunk and stressed she was beautiful, but it was more than just her beauty... that was one of the reasons why he visited her twice. First time as Zeus and second time as his roman aspect, Jupiter. There were times when Zeus wondered if he should have never visited her in the first time. He destroyed her life because she could not stay with him. It was one of the few rare times he regretted seducing a woman. Then he went up the stairs and opened the door to the children's bedroom. They were both asleep curled in one bed under a thin blanket. They had peaceful expressions on their faces. Zeus sighed again, he wondered why Julia told them he was just a friend. Maybe she wanted to protect them. He hated doing this to his own children but it has to be done. Tomorrow Julia would take Percy to the wolf house and Thalia will believe her brother to be dead.

 **Author Note:**

 **So I hope you liked it and let me know if you have any idea or suggestion... just review or send me PM thanks.**


End file.
